


This Changes Everything

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Why are you such a pain in the ass?” you screamed at Spencer. Sometimes having two geniuses in a room was not a good idea. You were best friends since freshman year, but you argued all the time, probably because neither one of you wanted to admit when you were wrong. Now in your junior year, you were both in an advanced psychology class arguing over the nature versus nurture. You were insistent that nurture played the larger role, while he had the opposite stance. 

Over the years, you were pretty sure that you both developed a crush on the other, but were afraid to fuck up the relationship with sex. Lately though, it was getting harder and harder to ignore, especially when you were arguing for some reason. Maybe the heat that rose within you when you were arguing was similar to the heat that spread throughout your body during sex? You had no idea. All you knew was that every time you argued lately, you wanted to jump him. “I am not a pain in the ass,” he insisted, pacing across the room. “You’re just wrong.”

Stepping closer and closer as you yelled at each other, you suddenly found yourselves standing in the middle of the room, inches from each other. “Why are you such a pain in the ass?” you breathed, repeating your question from earlier, except this time with less anger and more heat. “You are so annoying.”

“Right back at you,” he breathed, grabbing you by the back of the neck and taking your lips in his. After nearly three years as best friends, it was hard to believe you’d never done this before. He tasted like Hershey’s chocolate. Probably because you’d just been snacking on it during your late night study session, but still, it was even more delicious tasting it off his lips. Breathlessly, you pulled apart from each other, staring at the other one, wondering whether or not you should continue doing this. “Should we stop?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” you replied. “Do you want to stop?” The tingling within your body begged for a no.

“No, but are we going to fuck up our friendship?” he asked, his chest rising and falling with each shaky breath. “Are we willing to take the chance that this changes everything between us?”

You shrugged. You were having a hard time thinking rationally. But you attempted it. “Maybe. Do you want to be friends and just fuck or do you want me?” you asked.

“Of course I want you,” he replied, the corners of his eyes crinkling in confusion. “I’ve wanted you since the second I laid eyes on you at orientation.”

“Well,” you responded, walking back into his arms. “Then you can have me and if something happens between us that is unsavory then we both have to be adults about it. Deal?”

“Deal.” Immediately, he picked you up by your legs, wrapping them around his waist and bringing you to the bed. Thankfully, his roommate was in his girlfriend’s apartment, so there would be no interruptions tonight. As he kissed up your torso, his head pushing your tank top up as he did so, you reached for the headboard. When he saw you gripping the bed post, a glint flashed across his eye. “Mind if I try something?” he asked.

Spencer was truly one of the only people you trusted wholeheartedly. You didn’t even have to ask what he wanted. Shaking your head, you closed your eyes as he reached to the side of the bed and grabbed a belt, using it to fix your hands above your head. Instead of pulling your top off, he just pushed it up by your arms, then releasing your breasts from the confines of your bra. “Why am I the only one getting naked?” you laughed, as he pulled your pajama pants and panties down and off of you.

Almost completely bare before him, Spencer then began to undo his own belt, using it to tie your ankles together. Once he was satisfied with your restraints, he reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head, his lean body already glistening with sweat. “Spence,” you breathed as he pulled down his pants, releasing himself from his boxers, “Fuck me, please.”

Dipping in between your tied legs, he licked up your slit and torso, coming to latch onto your nipple. “Fucking hell,” you moaned, as your hips jutted upward. You’d never been unable to contribute before. You couldn’t touch him. You couldn’t grab at him. You could barely even move up to kiss him, but it didn’t matter. He was taking care of everything. 

As he lavished your nipples with attention no one ever had, you moved your head down as much as you could, breathing into his mess of hair. “Spence, I need to inside me,” you breathed. 

When he looked up from in between your breasts, you were surprised by your friend’s look of utter need and desperation. His eyes were cloudy and dark, a storm rolling through them. He crawled up your frame, his entire body resting between your tied legs. 

You moaned as he placed himself at your entrance, rubbing up and down your slit with the tip of his cock. Just as you bit down on his earlobe, he pushed inside you. “Oh my god,” he groaned, your walls tightening around him as he sheathed himself further. “You’re so tight.”

Swallowing your cry, you arched upward as much as your restraints would allow, which wasn’t much. All you wanted right now was to reach around his back and dig your fingers into his shoulder blades, but instead they were digging into your own hands. “Harder,” you begged as you looked down, watching as his length disappeared and reappeared from your heated center.

“Are you sure?” he asked. You could tell he wanted to, but he didn’t want to hurt you. You were too pent up for that right now. He probably could’ve fucked you till sunrise and it still wouldn’t have been enough. You nodded, giving him permission to take you how he wanted. Whatever he wanted to give was what you were willing to take.

As slowly as he pulled out of you, was how hard he pushed back inside, shaking your body and the bed as a whole. “Yes,” you groaned, “Like that. Just like that.” Over and over again, he slipped inside your slickness, his mouth dropping open in ecstasy. Skin against skin mixed with heavy breaths and breathy moans was all you could hear.

Just as he was about to reach his release, he pulled the belt around your hands loose, allowing you to clutch your hands around him. “Oh god,” he cried as he pushed into you one final time. As you felt him release inside you, you cried out, biting down on his shoulder as your hands dug into his back.

“Goddammit,” you breathed, licking at a sensitive spot underneath his ear. “That was…”

“Amazing?” he asked, laughing as he collapsed on top of you. “Everything I’d ever imagined?”

“Yea,” you chuckled, wriggling you feet. “Let me loose.”

“What if I don’t want to?” he laughed, traveling down your body and tasting the mixture you’d created. “What if I want to keep you like this forever?”

Honestly, in this moment, you wanted to stay like this forever. Great kinky sex with the man you’d crushed on for years who also happened to be your best friend and confidant. You couldn’t imagine anything better. “Fine,” he gasped as he tongue pressed against your clit, “You can keep me like this forever. Just don’t stop.”


End file.
